Galaksya Yeladim
by SierraTangoCharlie
Summary: Eight years have passed, and Anubis Cruger is leading a content life. Gruum's gone. Earth is safe. And his wife is back. But something is missing. And when a little girl comes to SPD, he learns a shocking secret that will change his life. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I do own Molly though

A/N: I'm not afraid of flames. If you don't like my stories, then tell me. But I do ask if you do send in flames, they will be constructive. Don't just say "dis is teh worst story EVUR1!!11!!1" Say why you don't like it and what I can improve on. Also, someone help me think of a title.

Settings: The first chapter takes place about a week after "Endings" Part Two

----

Kat Manx sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

She had just gotten back from the Infirmary. She had received some shocking news. News she had Felix swear up and down that he would never tell. Not that he would, with the whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing.

She didn't know how it happened. Well, she _did _know, but never thought it would happen.

Kat did know she couldn't stay here, though. Not with her back. Maybe a month ago she would have stayed, but she knew she couldn't anymore. It would be too complicated with him. It would probably ruin his relationship with his wife. Kat wouldn't be responsible for that.

She knew she had to leave.

She wiped the tears off her cheeks and stood up. She went to her closet and pulled out a duffel bag. She quickly tossed some clothes into the bag and a few other things she'll need. Along with some money.

She finished packing quickly. She didn't have many personal items.

When she finished packing, she grabbed a pen, a sheet of paper, and her SPD license.

_Dear Commander Cruger._

_Do things out of my control, I am forced to leave SPD. It's nothing serious, but I can't stay here. Please do not look for me or worry about me. I'll be fine. Tell the Rangers good-bye and I'm sorry._

_Katherine Manx_

_P.S. I recommend bringing in Sophie to be in charge of the lab. I don't think Boom is ready._

The was more she wanted to say, but knew she never could. Folding the paper, she put her license on the paper and went to door. She opened it and stuck her head out.

"RIC," she whispered. A few seconds later, the robotic dog skidded to halt in front of her.

"Give this to Commander Cruger when he wakes up, okay," Kat said, holding out the note and badge. RIC took them in his mouth and whined. Kat pet his head.

"I'm going to miss you boy," Kat said sadly. RIC walked away with the note. Kat sighed and stood up. She picked up her bag and took one final look at her room. Then she turned and left.

She managed to get out of the base without anyone stopping her. She walked a block to the bus stop, It was night time and it had rained earlier. The streets were still wet and the streetlights were reflected off the sidewalk.

She reached the stop, about a block away from the base. She set her bag on the bench and leaned against the bus sign, sighing.

She was there for about ten minutes before she heard the bus. Looking down the street, she saw the headlight coming towards her. The bus stopped right in front of her and opened it's door. She hesitated.

"Are you getting on?" the bus driver, a man with a friendly face and smile said.

"Does this bus go to the airport?" Kat asked.

"Mm-hmm. The airport will be the fourth stop after this."

Kat sighed, picked up her bag, and got on the bus. She paid her fair, and took an empty seat by the window in the center of the bus. The bus started forward.

Kat rested her head against the window, watching all the shops and buildings passing by. It would be the last time she ever saw them.

She shut her eyes for a second when the passed the base. She opened them and took a final place at her home. Her family. Her life.

The bus turned and she lost site of the Space Patrol Delta Earth Base. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim is on first page.

Setting: Almost seven years after the SPD finale.

-----

Six-and-a-half-year-old Molly stood in front of a giant building. She looked at the building in the background of the picture she had. It was the same building. It was large, a funny shape, and it had a giant dog head on it. It had a _lot_ of windows. Her mother had told her there were a thousand-two-hundred-and-seventy-three. She almost started counting them, when she remembered that she was there for a reason.

And besides, her mother was never wrong.

With the picture still in hand, she adjusted the straps on her backpack and grabbed the handle of her roller suitcase and walked into the building.

The building was huge on the outside but it looked even bigger on the inside. Molly was a little overwhelmed. Everywhere there were humans and aliens alike. Molly looked at her hands and stared at the light blue scales on them. The blue scales that covered all her body.

The blue scales weren't her only alien feature. Her face was humanoid, but she had piercing green eyes. Her ears, instead of being on the side of her head, were on the top. They were the only part of her body that didn't have blue scales. Well, besides her hair. She had shoulder length, naturally messy black hair.

Molly looked around. Most of the people walking by ignored her. Some people glanced at her but did not say anything or ask who she was. She spotted someone at a desk who looked like she could help her. She went up to the desk.

"Excuse me," Molly said. She spoke with an accent. The receptionist looked up, startled. She didn't see anyone until she looked down.

"Yes?" the receptionist asked.

"I need to see Anubis Cruger," Molly said.

"I'm sorry. Commander Cruger is a very busy person. He doesn't have time to buy Girl Scout cookies," the receptionist told her, somewhat rudely.

"But I'm not selling cookies," Molly said, her six-year-old-ness preventing her from being offended. "I need to speak with him."

"He's busy," the receptionist said, annoyed. "Why don't you go back to your mommy?"

Mommy.

That did hurt Molly.

Without saying anything, she turned around and walked away.

There was a bench nearby, and Molly walked over to it and sat down. She stared at the photo for a moment before looking around. Two women were walking by. One had blonde, curly hair. The other had straight brown hair.

But it wasn't the women she was staring at. It was the things clipped to their belts.

It was a black, skinny rectangle. It was outlined in white with white letters that spelled SPD. On the top were two red lights.

Her mother always told her to trust people with those things.

"Excuse me," Molly said, running over to the women.

Elizabeth Delgado looked at the girl running to them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need to speak with Anubis Cruger," the girl said.

Z was startled by this request. She and Sydney shared a glance.

"Why?" Syd asked.

"I need to see him. It's urgent," replied the girl.

"Um. Okay," Z said, hesitantly. She grabbed the devise at her belt a spoke into it. "Commander, there is a little girl near the receptionist's desk that says she needs to speak with you."

"Cadet?" came the reply.

"There is a little girl who wants to speak with you," Z repeated. "She says it's urgent."

"I'm on my way."

A few minutes later, Commander Anubis Cruger came down the escalator to the receptionist's desk. Nearby, Z and Syd were with a little girl. He walked over towards them.

"What's the problem?" he asked the little girl.

The girl's green eyes grew wide and she seemed to not be able to speak.

"Are you alright?" Cruger asked her, his voice becoming gentle, fearing he may have scared her.

The girl just nodded. She looked familiar. Cruger knew he had never seen that girl before but there was something familiar about her eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl finally managed to speak. She broke into a big grin. And said something that would change Cruger's life forever.

"I'm Molly Manx. I'm your daughter!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada.

A/N: I don't know if Cruger had an office in the show. But for the sake of the story, he does. They could have built one, after almost seven years. And, updates may be slow in coming. I've got school, tutoring, growing up, life in general to deal with, PLUS, I'm in the middle of the Great Computer War of '07. (My mom and I are fighting over who gets the computer and when), AND I accidentally spilled tea on the keyboard, so even though we took off all the keys and cleaned them, they still stick. So if you see any obvious mistakes like doubled letters where they shouldn't be (e.g. Cruger'ss) or whatever, bear with me. Anyway, on with the story!

-------

Cruger, Z, and Syd were all staring at Molly with their jaws dropped.

"I—I—Wh—What?" Cruger stammered.

Molly was beginning to think that he had a hearing problem. She repeated.

"I'm Molly Manx. I'm your daughter."

"D—daughter?" Cruger said. "No—no. Y—you must be mis—"

Molly frowned. "You _are_ Anubis Cruger, aren't you? You are—" she handed the photo to him "—this man, aren't you?"

Cruger took the picture, still looking at Molly. He looked at the picture and stared.

It was a picture of him. And Kat. They were standing in front of the base. It looked as though they had just been talking. Cruger remembered this. It was eight years ago. One of the cadets wanted a picture of them for her scrapbook. She gave a copy of the picture to each of them. He had kept his copy. And apparently so had Kat.

Cruger looked at Molly, then back to the picture. And then he just stared at Molly. Then everything clicked into place.

"Come—come with me," he whispered, and turned around and walked away.

Molly's face once again broke into a grin. She began to follow him, but then she stopped. She went back to the bench and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. Then she followed him again. Leaving two stunned women behind.

Z turned to Sydney. "Can you believe…" she couldn't even finished it.

"Commander Cruger has a daughter?" Sydney asked, more to herself than to Z.

"And Kat…" Z said, still unable to believe it.

"Huh?"

"That girl said her name was Molly Manx. _Manx_, Syd," Z explained. "How many Manx's do you think the Commander would have a child with."

"I was too stunned by the fact that he had a child at all," Syd said, somewhat defensively.

"Yeah."

"Cruger and Kat," Syd said, shaking her head slowly.

"I always knew there was something between them," Z said, and Syd nodded.

---------

Cruger walked to the Command Center, the girl, Molly, following him happily. His mind was numb. He was barely aware of his surroundings.

They reached the door to Command Center, which slid open in front of them.

Sophie was working at a computer to the side when Commander Cruger walked in. She glanced up for a brief moment, before returning to her work. Then she noticed another person had walked in, looked up again, and stared.

Cruger walked past Sophie, ignoring her stare. He went to the door to his office in the back of the Center, and they opened. He went in, followed closely by Molly.

Cruger sat down at his desk, and indicated for Molly to sit down in the chair opposite of him. Molly set her suitcase and backpack in a corner of the office before complying.

He had no idea what to say to this girl. He started by repeating his earlier question.

"Who are you?"

Molly took in a deep breath, thinking about how she had already gone over this. She guessed that he needed more information. Let out her breath as she spoke, she told him about herself.

"I'm Molly Manx. I'm from Auckland, New Zealand. I am six-and-a-half years old. I'm in the third grade. I—"

"Manx," interrupted. "So your mother, that would be Kat?"

"Mm-hmm," Molly nodded, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Kat." He whispered. His heart beat a little faster. "How is she?"

Molly's face suddenly fell. She lowered her head. "She's dead," she whispered.

Cruger felt as though his heart had been punch. "What? How?" he asked Molly.

But Molly clamped her hands over her ears. She shut her eyes tightly pursed her lips. She shook her head.

Cruger sighed sadly. For one moment, he had thought he could see Kat again. Now those hopes had been destroyed.

Seeing the obvious distress this topic was causing Molly, he decided to change the subject.

"Is that why you came here?" Cruger asked gently.

Molly removed her hands from her ears and looked up. She nodded. "Yeah. But she was planning to send me here soon anyway."

"I see," Cruger said. "Is there anyone I need to contact?"

Molly suddenly became uncomfortable. "Um, yeah. Foster Care."

"Why?"

Molly squirmed in her seat. "Erm. Yeah. You see…"

"Yes?" Cruger pressed on.

"Iranawayfromthem," Molly said in one fast breath.

"What?" Cruger said, not understanding a word she said.

Molly sighed. "I ran—I ran away from them."

"What? Why?"

"They were going to send me somewhere else," Molly muttered. "They didn't believe you were my father."

"Anyone who's not blind could see you're my daughter," Cruger said. "There's no doubt about that."

Molly flashed him a relieved grin. "I know. But on my birth certificate it listed my father as unknown."

"Oh," Cruger whispered, crushed inside.

Molly realized she shouldn't have told him that. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better, so she just gave him a small, apologetic smile.

Cruger looked at Molly, and surprised himself when he smiled back. Kat probably hadn't listed him as the father for fear of Isinia finding out.

Molly, relived by Cruger's smile, grinned even more broadly.

Cruger stood up. "Well. We better get you settled in, shouldn't we?"

Still grinning, she nodded. She hopped off the chair. But instead of heading out the door, she headed to her backpack and unzipped it. She pulled something out and showed it to Cruger.

"This is Lolly Doll," she said. "Mommy made her for me."

Cruger crouched down to be eye level with Molly. He looked at the doll. It was handmade, but not poorly done so. The fabric of her skin was a light blue, almost like Molly's. She had shoulder length, messy, black hair. Her eyes were two small, green beads. Her lips were a darker blue thread stitched into the mouth area of the. She wore a green shirt with denim overalls, and white sneakers, an outfit identical to the one Molly was wearing, though her shoes had two green and blue stripes around her shoes. Cruger smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lolly," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," Molly said in a higher voice, moving the doll as though it were talking.

Chuckling, Cruger stood up. He waited for Molly to get her things before leading her out of his office, thanking his lucky stars Isinia would be gone for a few more days.

Try explaining this one to your wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, sorry, sorry, for not updating. I've been busy, with life, life, summer school, my dog almost going into diabetic shock, almost losing my dog, relief for my dog living, and a whole bunch of other stuff that's too complicated to get into. Point: I forgot all about this story.

Anyway, about the story. I didn't particularly like this chapter, and almost skipped it, but decided not to. Consider this chapter a necessary chapter. Also, like my name change?

And I've got one suggestion for the title, but still accepting recommendations. (Funny, you'd think after all this time, I'd find a title.)

Disclaimer: Yes. I own Power Rangers. And for every word of this story you read, I receive ten thousand dollars. (And if you believe _that_…)

-------------------

Cruger walked out of his office with Molly in front of him. While he was in his office with Molly, the Rangers and Sophie had been talking in the Command Center. As they stepped out, the Rangers became silent. No doubt Syd and Z had filled in the others about what they had seen.

"Rangers," Cruger said, and the Rangers stopped sending Molly curious looks and gave Cruger their full attention.

"As Cadets Delgado and Drew must have already told you," (Syd and Z exchanged sheepish looks) "I have been notified that I have a daughter. Rangers, meet Molly, my daughter."

The Rangers were silent for a moment (_An SPD first,_ thought Cruger), not sure how to react. Then Bridge stepped forward and kneeled down in front of Molly.

"Hi Molly," He said, extending his hand to her. "I'm Bridge. How old are you?" He said all this in one breath.

Molly shook his hand. "Six-and-a-half," she said.

Bridge nodded. "Six-and-a-half, huh? Six-and-a-half was a great time for me. I was six-and-a-half when my parents let me light the Menorah during Hanukah for the first time. I was six-and-a-half when I discovered butter tasted better with toast. I was six-and-a-half when I broke my arm for the first time trying to ride a two-wheeler. Okay, maybe that time wasn't so great, but I was six-and-a-half, so in a way, it _was_ great!"

Molly giggled. "Yup. You're Bridge alright. My Mommy told me about you!"

"Sir," Sky said, "Is it true that Molly's mommy—I mean mother—is really Kat?"

Cruger nodded "Yes."

"Does that mean Kat's coming back?" Syd asked, and everyone looked excited.

Molly looked down at the Lolly Doll still in her hands. Cruger sighed.

"No."

"But why?" Z asked. "I mean if Molly's here, why can't she at least come for a visit?"

Cruger sighed again. "We'll discuss this later. In the mean time, I'm going to get Molly settled."

"So Molly will be staying?" Sophie asked.

Molly looked anxiously at Cruger. He smiled at her.

"Yes."

-------------------------

"So, this is where I guess you'll be living now," Cruger said, entering his quarters with Molly.

Molly's eyes were wide as she surveyed his quarters. "Cool."

Cruger didn't understand why she would fine his quarters "cool". But then he realized Molly had been in foster care, and knew some places in the system were better than others.

Molly walked around the main room, then went to look in the bedroom. Then she came out.

"There's only one bedroom," she said. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Hmm," Cruger thought. "Well, until we find some other arrangement, I guess you could sleep in the bedroom, and I'll sleep on the couch. At least until Isinia gets back."

"Isinia?" Molly resumed her inspection of his quarters.

"My, uh, wife."

Molly stopped. "Your wife?" she asked, turning around.

"Uh-huh."

She cocked her head to the side, apparently thinking about this. She shook her head slightly, as if shaking away a thought. "Where is she now?" she asked.

"She's visiting a friend of hers on KO-35," Cruger said.

Molly shrugged. She grabbed her suitcase and backpack and took them to the bedroom. Then she ran out and hugged Cruger around his waist. Cruger, startled by this, looked down.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you," she whispered.

---------------

If you believe what I said about owning Power Rangers and making ten thousand bucks, than I think you need to go to summer school too.


End file.
